padventurefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Andyrax
Hola man vengo a pedirte que si pudieras poner para donar en uruguay por sms porque ahi de todos lados menos uruguay te agradeseria asi podemos donar con mis amigos por sms muchas gracias si lo haces avisa ______________________________________________________________________________________________ hola, me llamo fabian y lo que pasa es que se congelo mi cuenta no me puedo mover de donde estoy, y la vdd no he rompido ninguna regla...cuando haog log in, el nombre arriba de mi avatar dice account maneger, el nombre deveria de ser fsgtnl, trato de moverme y no se mueve, trato de sacar un pokemon y me dice un account maneger que ese nombre parece tener simbolos no validos y si le preciono muchas veces al pokemon me dice "you are muted for 80 secounds"... total no se por que razon, quisiera saber si me puedes ayudar??? Mira, lo que paso es que tu nombre era invalido, ahora tienes que cambiarlo, lo unico que tienes que hacer es: 1.-Escribir un nombre nuevo 2.-Dar enter 3.-Escribir "Yes" y dar enter de nuevo 4.-Relogeas, y Listo! Te dijo este post del foro oficial por si llegas a tener alguna duda: http://46.105.24.210/showthread.php?13893-Namelock-for-Dummies&highlight=namelock Andyrax (( Live ~ Laugh ~ Love )) (discusión) 18:29 5 oct 2012 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Te pierdes!!!!!! jskjakjakajk cual es la idea :P!? Lethal Spirit (discusión) 08:56 10 nov 2012 (UTC) oye disculpa PA sigue abierto y todo, es que no puedo entrar a mi cuenta y tampoco a la pagina me marca error Unable to connect to your database server using the provided settings.Suplyear (discusión) 05:53 23 dic 2012 (UTC) help hola, lo que pasa es que no puedo entrar ni a la pagina ni al juego. No entiendo que paso solo se cerro el juego y ya, cuando intento abrir la pagina me sale esto "Unable to connect to your database server using the provided settings". Lo que pasa es que se estan haciendo unas remodelaciones, es probable que tome un par de dias, por el momento no habra server. Andyrax (( Live ~ Laugh ~ Love )) (discusión) 16:11 23 dic 2012 (UTC) _________________________________________________________________________ Oye andea me puedes quitar mi duda el server de pad esta cerrado y si lo esta cuando lo abren200.66.54.221 19:53 23 dic 2012 (UTC) Gracias Saludos La verdad no sabría decirte hasta cuando se vaya a volver a abrir, tal vez en un día mas. Saludos Andyrax (( Live ~ Laugh ~ Love )) (discusión) 20:05 23 dic 2012 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Ando aburrido y por ahi me pondre a corregir errores que encuentre jeje Pawpaw- Diamond Espero que sepas como para no batallar mas en las demás correcciones. Andyrax (( Live ~ Laugh ~ Love )) (discusión) 21:30 23 dic 2012 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ ---- Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey mi PC anda fallando mucho!!!!!!! ya tardo como 2 hrs en prenderla JAJAJAJAJ :( la tendre que lelvar a arreglar :( Lethal Spirit (discusión) 08:09 27 dic 2012 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Mira algun item y dime si si queda eso que les puse abajo o no XD para arreglar lo de las boxs ;x Lethal Spirit (discusión) 10:45 5 ene 2013 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ oye soy yo el que estabas hablando ayer en el soporte, hay deje una imagen y quiero saber si me regresaran mi cuenta o no. este juego me justa muchisimo, fue el mejor que e jugado y me encanta, solo quiero saber si me la regresaran o no.Demonic Kina On Diamond (discusión) 13:31 9 ene 2013 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Hiho Andy :3 ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Fishing Rod Quest Hola disculpa mi nombre es Alejandro y estoy tratando de hacer la fishing rod quest pero no hay informacion acerca de como hacerla, aun asi llegue con el Guru de la pesca pero cuando me dice "Do you have what represents a fisher? It's not only the rod, but also the clothes..." no entiendo que espera que le conteste :S, podrias ayudarme porfavor? Gracias :D''' 200.56.174.105 20:23 12 feb 2013 (UTC)' '''______________________________________________________________________________________________' Hola señorita! Solo te dejo este mensaje por que la wikia me regaño y me mando a hacerlo.24.54.216.3 17:37 17 mar 2013 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Holaaa saludos desde argentina! muy buen server! :) Espero nunca lo cierren.. Suerte! Emanuelscom (discusión) 14:54 20 mar 2013 (UTC)emanuelscom Saludos \o ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Por lo que me dijieron en la quest de las Fishing Rods no necesitas lvl solo necesitas fishing skill. Intente empezar la parte de la Super Rod y no me queda soy lvl 40 fishing skill 60.. Debo ser mas lvl? 10:49 Xelik 40: task 10:49 Fishing Guru: I don't have any new task for you right now. Maybe you have started a task and you should ask me its status, or cancel it if you desire it. For more information ask me help. If you have completed a task, don't forget to report it to me. I can only give you tasks for new rods if you are at least level 30, 60 or 100. amigo ayudame con esto no s e si vos podes hacer algo pero mira el problema mio es el siguiente : quiero donar por sms pero no ahi linea uruguay para eleguir osea ahi argentina brasil etc pero no uruguay y tengo muchos amigos que quieren donar de uruguay pero no podemos y no s e si vos podes hacer algo para que pongan la linea uruguay para sms te agradeceria man gracias saludos!!190.134.156.103 08:28 14 may 2013 (UTC) olaa disculpa esk dicen que al poliwrath le van a kitar atakes que poruqe como esposible que un poliwrath es mejor que un lee y k al lee le van a dar mas ataque eso es cierto??Sonia dom (discusión) 04:14 1 jun 2013 (UTC) olaa disculpa esk dicen que al poliwrath le van a kitar atakes que poruqe como esposible que un poliwrath es mejor que un lee y k al lee le van a dar mas ataque eso es cierto??Sonia dom (discusión) 04:16 1 jun 2013 (UTC) no puedo abrir PA =( hola andy como stas,disculpa las molestias pero,cuando trato de abrir la pagina official de PA no abre,y tampoko quiere abrir mi cuenta en PA =( si me podrias ayudar a solucionar mi problema please atentamente :master blade Blade1995 (discusión) 14:27 2 jul 2013 (UTC) Hola :D soy master julianot soy nuevo editando en wiki :) En venezuela es posible donar por sms ??? Seria excelente poder consultar los lugares de respawn de los pokemons. por ejemplo quiero capturar un pidgey lo busco aqui en la wikia y saber donde podria ir a buscarlo Lenin David (discusión) 14:27 27 ago 2013 (UTC) Hola andyrax veo que hay muchos ataques desactualizados en varios pokes, asi como reward de quest... si me das el chanse yo podria ayudar actualizandolos, aprovechando que tengo tiempo libre por ahora :3 trate de editarlos pero se ve que no se puede... :3 sin autorizacion por eso te deje el mensaje.. ahora es muy util el saber que ataques tiene cada poke, y q tms puede aprender... debido a que en old cliente no se puede acceder a esos datos por dex... asi q trate de hacerlo, si me das chance quedare agradecido y actualizare todo lo que pueda... y con tanto cambio que se ha hecho ahora, hay varios ataques desactualizados Saludos Guerreroleo (discusión) 16:28 10 mar 2014 (UTC)Guerreroleo Guerreroleo (discusión) 16:28 10 mar 2014 (UTC) Diamond hola man cuando entro al juego me saca sabes porque? Ayuda :D hola, tengo una duda, hoy y ayer estuve tratando de entra en PA, pero esta ves no me dejaba actualiarlo, y al intentar entrar me daba conection failed, no era q no tenga internet porq puedo dejar este mensaje, y la verdad esq la pagina de padventures tampoco respone, es normal? cerraron el juego? o que paso? Quartz :D 186.9.128.24 20:14 4 feb 2015 (UTC) Andreaaaaaaaa :D <3!!! thumbSoy Wander, El Viajero, Voy Por Todas las Wikis Posibles, me meto A su Chat, Y Le mando este mensaje a Su Líder Galactico! -Wanter ey PA, una pregunta porque con el nuevo cliente ahora no puedo mover las pokeball del piso ni lanzar pokes?:c Hola amiga, que te parece si nos ponemos a actualizar la página, ya que ha quedado muy atrasada y prefieren ir a la wikia Polaca; empezando por actualizar los tipos de pokemons hasta la tercer generación. Gracias. ¡Saludos! Ayuda como cancelar la task de geodude Lo que pasa es que me quedé atascado con las task, alguien sabe como puedo cancelar la task de Geodude que te da kent en pewter, porque ya no me permiten entrar a donde está él ya que es un área de lvl 20-25, no se puede cancelar con el npc's de Duskull que está en pewter. Porfavor ayuda no puedo hacer mis misiones de pesca por esto :c Hola alguien podria ayudarme.. siempre que actualizan el juego no me aparece el link de descarga.. anoche lo volvieron a actualizar y no puedo jugar.. Me podrian pasar el link de descarga, necesito la version 9.9.6. Por favor espero su respuesta y desde ya muchas gracias! Saludos! Hola alguien podria ayudarme.. siempre que actualizan el juego no me aparece el link de descarga.. anoche lo volvieron a actualizar y no puedo jugar.. Me podrian pasar el link de descarga, necesito la version 9.9.6. Por favor espero su respuesta y desde ya muchas gracias! Saludos! Charly2016 (discusión) 14:22 29 oct 2016 (UTC) Hola que tal? me podrian pasar el link de descarga para poder conseguir la ultima version del padventures, ya que anoche se actualizo y nunca suben el link. Necesito la version 9.9.6 Espero no molestar, desde ya muchas gracias! Charly2016 (discusión) 14:28 29 oct 2016 (UTC)